Gruvia Day: First date
by Wonderfairyx
Summary: Erza found a very panicked Juvia in her room, and decided with every girls' help that she would make Juvia's date absolutely perfect. (Maybe there will be other little stories after this one)


An afternoon of autumn, the silence of the famous Fairy Hills dormitory was troubled by the panic screams of the unique water mage of the guild.

"What should Juvia do? What should Juvia wear ? What if Gray-Sama didn't want to go on a date with Juvia anymore?! What if ..." shouted a Juvia visibly panicked, running around her room.

"Juvia? What's going on ...?" interrupted a mage with scarlet hair, worried about her friend.

The head of the blue came out of the pile of clothing that was on the ground. The mage armor raised an eyebrow, intrigued. She suspected that the water mage panic reaction had something to do with Gray. But she didn't know what was the reason. The young woman looked at her with her big blue eyes ready to release a flood of tears.

"J-Juvia has a date with Gray-sama ..." She said, as tears of happiness and panic ran down her cheeks.

The redhead let out a chuckle and approached her friend.

"It's finally true? I thought this idiot would never do the first step, but that's it! I'm happy for you Juvia!" cried the girl in armor, taking her in her arms. She heard a faint "Thank you" from her, and again the tears of Juvia troubled silence.

"Why does it put you in this state? Aren't you happy? Did I say something wrong? Oh no, don't tell me you're in love with someone else, after all this time? What a fool I am, I should have known! Hit me Juvia, I don't deserve your friendship! No ... it's Gray who deserves punishment! I will go and deal with him, believe m... " began Erza frowning, ready to go hit the ice mage, but interrupted by the blue.

"No, that's not that ... J-Juvia is anxious ... She doesn't know what to wear and she's afraid that Gray-Sama reconsiders his decision and ..."

The redhead looked at her with a friendly smile, and then put a cheering hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Juvia. I think you don't have to beanxious about what you have to wear, Gray likes you the way you are, and then I doubt that fashion is something he's interested in, knowing that he spends half his days naked. " She said trying to reassure her friend, which made her laugh.

It felt good to see a smile on her face. She was much prettier that way.

"And if this tsundere dares reconsider, or hurt you, I would take care of him." She said later, giving her another rassuring smile.

Then she rose, a determined look on her face with stars in her eyes, clenched her fist and exclaimed:

"I will make you perfect for your date ! And for that I will need help. But don't worry, I have with me a team of champions!"

With that, she ordered to all girls of the dorm to meet them in her room and called Lucy, so the _"Gruvia operation"_ could begin.

* * *

After two long hours of preparation, Juvia was ready. Erza, supported by Mirajane had led to the plan's success. Lucy took care of the clothes, having opted for a colorful hat, yellow, green and red, a brown sweater wirh a tight collar, a green skirt down a little below the knees, with white ruffles and white open heeled shoes . Evergreen had take care of the makeup and chose to put a light black mascara, a little blush on the cheeks and a discreet pink gloss. And it's Levy who had chosen to work on the hair of the blue haired girl. She had washed, dried and made a nice brushing, to make them more shiny and soft. Wendy put the final touch, by impregnating her with the best perfume of Fiore, she had concocted with the valuable advice of the old apothecary. The result was sublime, Juvia was radiant. Mirajane and Bisca even had time to give valuable advice to charm Gray. Everything was perfect, she was ready. She got out of the building, full of confidence in her, followed by Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Levy, all wearing the same blue Shirt with white inscription "Gruvia Supporter." At the arrival of Gray, the young women hid, leaving the two companions alone. Gray peered up and down the young woman with a slight smile.

"You ready?" Gray bowed, while the blue was amazed by the muscular figure hidden by the bown suit and a blue shirt.

"Y-Yes!"

He held out his arms she hugged it, laying her cheek on his shoulder and Gray gave hera funny look and a little embarrassed one . They walked a little, while the cool breeze caressing their cheeks.

"You're not cold, are you?" Gray asked, a little worried in the light shiver. He couldn't feel the cold, but he didn't really know for her.

"A little.." she replied , embarrassed for not being more covered, rubbing her shoulders.

The brown took off his jacket and laid her on his back to warm it up. She blushed and stammered a little "Thank you". And curiously, brown asked her if she wanted to eat a Comrade Frank and sit a little, she accepted. They began to eat quietly when Gray broke the silence.

"Is it your first date?"

A little surprised, Juvia stopped eating and thought back to the last time she had a date. It was the one where Bora had broken up with her. Her eyes misted with tears and she lowered her head so Gray couldn't see her tears. The brown saw the sad look of his partner and began to panic.

"Juvia, are you okay? Did I said something bad? Excuse me I didn't wan ..." he began before being interrupted by Juvia looking up at him.

"The last date of Juvia was with Bora-San. It was when he broke up with her because of the rain." She replied in a monotone tone that Gray didn't like.

Mirajane and Erza were fulminating of impatience behind a bush.

"If this idiot says nothing to reassure her, I swear I'll kill him." Erza muttered, ready to act while Mirajane was exhilarated at the idea that Gray was worried about Juvia, and kept imagining their children.

"This asshole dared to break up with you because of the rain? I swear if I meet him in the corner, I would not hold my shots ..." he said with an angry tone, clutching his fists.

These words gave the smile to the blue haired girl. It was true, she had him now, she shouldn't be worried. Juvia ate a new song by mistake when she dropped her food. She made a pout that Gray found lovely and adorable, but he tried to ignore it looking away. There was a little silence but Gray decided to break it

"Juvia ... Is it too late ... To tell you that ..."

Why was it so hard to say? He wanted to tell her but he could not do it even if he wanted to be with her.

« Come on Fullbuster! You have to tell her, she has the right to know ! »

"I really care for you Juvia, and I ... I'm sorry for being so long. I hope that..It's not too late. I feel stupid for not having been able to tell you earlier ... But I was scared. I wanted to be strong, I pretended to feel strong. So ... to prevent that something happens to you, I have pushed you away again and again, and I apologize. I hate to having hurt you this much. And I finally realized that ... It wasn't avoiding to cling to people that I was strong .. .but doing the opposite. I feel strong when you're beside me Juvia. "

The eyes of blue were ronded by stupefaction, she felt a few tears come out, rolling on her skin. Her lips trembled, and to the surprise of the ice mage the young woman suddenly kissed the brown that did not push her away and responded to the kiss. He ran his hand behind her back and she did the same on his neck. Breathless, they broke their embrace and with the little oxygen that remained to her, Juvia said:

"Juvia loves you Gray-sama ..."

A slight shy smile appeared on the face of Brown, who replied:

"It's possible that Gray also loves Juvia..."

At this moment they heard a cry of happiness behind a bush. They turned and saw Mirajane out of her hiding and showing them with her finger, shouting:

 _"Now, make babies!"_

* * *

 _ **W:** Hello guys ! This is my writing for the Gruvia Day, so it's the first date of Gray and Juvia, and I don't know how to think about it but I really wanted to write about it so here it is ! Hope you enjoyed it, let a trace of your passage (a little comment) if you want, it would be a pleasure for me ! Thanks for having read me !_


End file.
